A Broken Blade
by Kylletd
Summary: The story of a Witcher on his travels DISCLAIMER: This account is shared by a group and one of us were idiots. Ignore the last sentence, all credit goes to Peter Sanders. We do not own this work and it was not altered in any way, shape, or form. Thank You -Your fellow gentlemen at Kylletd


A Broken Blade

"It's been three days" The Witcher said to his only companion a horse named Python. The horse neighed back and the gave a look of annoyance and disappointment. The Witcher gave a similar look as the horse and looked up to the sun. It was blazing on the particular day. the Witcher it felt hotter than the flames of a dragon he had once hunted. The unparalleled heat seemed like it would not stop for the next few hours. The Witcher happily said to the horse "It would be best to set up camp soon. Then we shall continue our travels to Toussaint in the morning." His horse looked up in excitement and gave off a joyous neigh. He looked down at his horse who was giving off a pleasant look. The horse's color was a light brown. It was a large horse with large legs made for traveling many hours without rest. One of the horses weaknesses though, was that it could not last in the hotter seasons of the year. The horse was one of the few things he was attached to. out of all the investments and coin he had made this horse had been his one priceless possession. He then proceeded to look back up then looked up to make sure he was still on the road.

The Witcher saw a group of armoured men approach him from the distance he stopped his horse and readied himself for a conversation. The men approached him and began to speak in a stern tone "Are you a Witcher?" a knight said looking at the crest on the Witchers necklace which was engraved with the design of a Griffin. The Witcher inspected their armour it was giving off a blinding shine and was made of gold. They had crests on their shield it was the crest of Toussaint. Then the Witcher spoke with a hint of sarcasm "I take it that you knights could not show a thread of courage and do whatever job that you have on your own."

The knight responded "this is not a job we have`to come to request but a dangerous mission and yes we know you are a Witcher and so this "mission" shall pay well." The Witcher looked at the man with interest and said "Okay then why don't we set up camp and talk about this "mission" of yours?" The knights set up camp camp to the side of the road.

The Witcher had been brought into the captain's tent to talk about the "mission". Inside the tent was different jewels; swords, and other expensive items. The Witcher thought him to be either a high class noblemen or a collector, but being the man was a knight, the most likely answer was likely the former of the two possibilities. The man spoke.

"Hello Witcher I am a noble knight of Toussaint our glorious land."

"And your Duchess is dead I heard."

"Sadly the rumor is true and we are weak. And I heard rumors that you Witchers are mutants Is that correct?"

"It is true?"

"And born of dark rituals after being taken away as young children and made into powerful hunters of creatures and demons."

"All of that is true in a way other than demons."

"So demons don't exist?"

"Well if they do I surely haven't seen one."

"And what of the other rumors?"

"What other rumors?"

"Of how merciless Witchers are and how you crave coins."

"Most of those are false if not all."

"But which are true?"

"Interesting but what of you? i haven't heard ballads of you and most witchers have at least a few of those most if they have any experience. "

"I've never been the people type not when I became a Witcher or before I was ever even turned into a Witcher. people always seemed to disinterest me especially when I see their true morals and their real reasons for what they do especially that poets and their exaggerations. More importantly than which are true why are knights of Toussaint just patrolling the road?"

"As we had said earlier we have become weak and we need more defense for travelers so our lands economy doesn't crash like our government did.

The Witcher became bored of the conversations and switched the topic.

"So what is the "mission" you requested to talk about?"

"The mission is a very dangerous mission not one for a normal knight or even a powerful warrior but for a trained monster hunter like a Witcher."

"What if I don't take the job?"

"you won't get your pay a pay which I would assume would prove that one of those rumors are false."

"I understand the pay is good but what job do you need a Witcher to achieve when you are knights and you are entrusted to protect these roads and the travelers that go by along it?"

"Vampires good sir They are rather problematic and a true challenge to handle for us knights as we are born to protect the city from other warriors, not creatures that crawl out from the bottom of hell to attack those who can't defend themselves."

"A few vampires for a couple coins or something worth a stay at an inn with dinner is not the best of jobs but a job like this is nonetheless a job that us Witchers are usually placed with. And it's one that we can usually complain about since we have them so often."

"Alright good my friend now on to the job itself."

"I will need details like how many of them are there? Where are they? What type? What size? The specifics?"

"There were about a dozen or so and they were a mixed bunch the general size of them is a bit more of a challenge without killing them and examining their corpses properly."

"So why had they been there have you been leaving breadcrumbs for them to take?"

"They are killing the travelers that take the roads near that cave."

"How many have perished?"

"About a dozen."

"Alright That is all I need to know to get this job properly done."

The Witcher stood up and walked out of the tent and swiftly mounted his horse. "I will find the cave and slay the monsters then you shall pay me fine. Do you understand knight?" Yelled the Witcher as he galloped. the knights astounded that someone had head off so fast to slay such terrifyingly creatures but that was a all Witchers jobs. It had finally turned to night the moon was out and was clear as the reflection on a freshly washed plate. Even though the moon was out the heat from before had lasted far ahead of it. The time to get to the northern area of Toussaint had been short and only thing left was to find the cave. "It hasn't been long since we headed out we should be able to find the cave soon." The Witcher soon found the road he had been looking for. It wreaked of the blood of fallen travelers but for the Witcher this was the perfect lead. The he was relieved to find a trail leading to the caves.

"Python were almost there be ready to run once we approach the cave." The Witcher always did that before entering more dangerous territory as he had always been concerned for his horse. Unlike most warriors who would bring the "precious" steeds into the frontline of battle and have the horses slain with the fools who normally road them. As the he approached the cave he heard rustling from all around him he heard lighter and smaller footsteps from a bush to his left. it was most likely a Bruxa as they were genuinely agile and small vampires. As he approached the bush he drew a silver sword from his back a monsters biggest weakness and a strong one at that. A Bruxa jumped out and attacked the Witcher once he was only feet away the bush. it had dark long hair the reached all the way down the vampires back. Its skin was paler than the moon on a clear night. its hands differentiated from the rest of the body having bloody long claws. Each of them were as sharp as finely crafted blades and they had five on each finger. The Witcher stepped to the side in a flash and dodged Bruxas attack and the Bruxa attack again but this time he slashed the Bruxa in the stomach with ease.

The Witcher was one of pure skill and strength who showed little fear to any foe. Another vampire who was larger in size than the bruxas had come running up to Witcher. He rolled under the vampire not getting a good view of the it. He proceeded to run at the creatures and slash it in the back. it fell to the ground. Two more Bruxas jumped from one of the trees so he made quick work of them for they had all been lower vampires which was good for him as higher vampires were near impossible to kill.

He didn't see any more vampires come along and attack him so he gripped his blade tighter and pressed forward into the cave. It was dark and murky inside and was painted with blood all over the walls. As the Witcher walked further inside he started to hear footsteps. The had started out as loud but quickly shrank into being soundless. The room was quiet but he did not let up down his guard. It reminded him of countless stories of creatures and weary travelers letting their guard down. He had experienced that story himself warning companions around him of not letting their guard down. If they didn't listen they usually would not come out alive.

Then he heard screaming an intense ear piercing screaming. He dropped his blade and quickly covered his ears trying to drown out the sounds only to be attacked. This was another Bruxa but this one was louder than the last Bruxas he saw earlier. It caught him off guard and jumped at him he caught the creature and fell back still holding the Bruxa. The Bruxa clawed at his face and he began to bleed. It would have stung like lemon in a cut if not for the adrenaline going throughout his entire body. From the left side of his face as the vampire slashed harder. He pushed the Bruxa off him and he picked up his blade from the floor. The monster jumped at him but the Witcher blocked. Though he successfully stopped the attack his blade cracked and broke into two pieces. He was left with nothing but a dagger to slay his opponent.

He stood in wait as the Bruxa ran at him again. As it approached he stepped to the side avoiding the Bruxas assault and stepped forward and lunged at the Bruxa with his newly acquired dagger. He stabbed the best straight through the heart instantly killing the vampire. He pressed forward through the cave and found that it had been completely deserted of everything except the stench of blood a dozen or so corpses and a few suits of armour all empty with rats going into them from the holes put into the armour by large fearsome claws.

He guessed that the knights had exaggerated the number of vampires and misinformed him that nearly all of them had been Bruxas. At the end of the cave he found a pile of supplies most likely belonging to all the merchants that had chosen this path to go to Toussaint. He found it odd that it all the supplies were piled up there but he decided not to delve into others business. He found jewels, ores, weapons, food, and clothing. He reached into the pile of items and pulled out all the jewels that had been in there. He then searched through the pile for a small pouch and place the jewels in the pouch.

He began to hear yelling from outside calling for him "Witcher!" "Witcher!" "Witcher!" It was most likely the knights looking for him to see if he was still alive. He hid the pouch in his shirt. He began to walk back up the cave and when he reached the top the group of knights from before were waiting for him. The captain walked to the Witcher.  
"Were there any survivors?"

"Not a soul."

"How about vampires?"

"They are all dead."

"Really?"

"You exaggerated the numbers."

"I must have been misinformed."

"And it was nearly all Bruxas."

"Oh and what of the travelers supplies?"

"Whatever is left of them is down there."

"What is left?"

"Ores, clothing, food, weapons. The usual for travelers."

"How about the bodies?"

"Rats."

"Thats unfortunate."

"What about my reward?"

"Oh yes your reward let us set up camp and you may decide on your pay be it money or items."

They set up camp near the cave and knights were patrolling the cave to check for any survivors. The captain took the Witcher back to his tent and they sat down. The knight looked and the Witcher pleasantly and spoke "Thank you, Witcher, for slaying the vampires that had infested the cave." The Witcher attempted to put on a similar pleasant face to the one the captain had been wearing and bluntly said "Thank you. So can I see my pay?"

The captain looked at the Witcher happily as he responded "Surely but first tell me something I don't remember you having a scar on your left cheek. The Witcher gave a look of confusion as he felt the left cheek and felt a sting as he touched the scar moving his hand away from his face. The Witcher then spoke "I don't remember this scar either I probably attained it while i had been in the cave." The knight gave a look of worry at the scar and said "would you like us to bandage the scar?" The Witcher responded sarcastically "No it is a new item to my collection it comes with the job." The Witcher switched the subject back over to his pay

"So what of my reward?"

"Oh yes the reward. How about a blade?"

"I already have a blade."

"I know that but what of your silver blade it is gone and it is important for your job if I am correct."

"Oh that I'll have a blacksmith make me a new blade it's as simple as that."

"I have connections I am a a knight a high ranking knight at that I have connections to and I can get you a fine blade tenfold the quality of your last."

"Alright I shall take you up on the offer."

The Witcher stayed the night at tents with the rest of the knights and in the morning traveled to Toussaint to claim his blade. He walked into the blacksmith shop Toussaint. The Witcher looked around the room. He saw blades of different qualities some better than others while some were purely there for design. He even saw a mirror which was a rare occasion in his line of work. it was even rarer that he looked at the mirror but this time he had. His face was starting to gain wrinkles. He did not exactly care for his age since the more he thought about it the more he realized in his profession it did not matter in the slightest. His hair was a dark shade of brown. His eyes had been yellow not from the witcher mutations but naturally when he had been born. The new scar under his left eye gave him a slightly more menacing look something that he had not truly thought about before. And he had a rugged skin from all his traveling. He wore a set a leather armour dyed green. It was generally made lighter than most armour due to the speed and aggression of most creatures he would have to face. He was not exactly tall only being 5'9, the same height as the average citizen or a harmless traveler..

Other than that he saw high quality armour sets on display and a well dressed man standing behind a counter. The Witcher walked up to the man. The man looked at the Witcher and asked "Hello good sir is there anything you would like." The Witcher put on a sophisticated tone

"Yes a knight i had have assisted has requested for a fine silverblade for me."

"The only request we have for a silver blade is by the knight Elemar for a Witcher."  
"And I am that Witcher though who is Elemar?"

"Who?"

"Elimar of Skellige. is was a son of richman in Skellige who became fascinated in knights and moved to Toussaint with his son."

"Oh well is the blade ready?"

"Yes it is Let me fetch it for you."

"Thankyou."

The Witcher took the blade it blade no jewels encrusted in it but had Glyphs engraved into it adding magical properties to it. The knight most likely had connections to sorcerers. The hilt was different it was well designed comfortable and easy to hold. it had small design of a dragon engraved along the hilt. The blade was of high quality nicely sharpened and light it was a blade made for slaying monsters.

The Witcher asked the blacksmith to bring out a dummy. The blacksmith replied "that will be 20 coins." The Witcher took out the pouch from earlier and handed him a jewel. The blacksmith looked down and then walked over to a closet where he pulled out a dummy made of hay and wood. They brought the dummy out into the training grounds near the city that the knights trained at. The blacksmith set up the dummy. He then walked a bit farther back were he joined a small group of knights that were watching the man swing his blade. The Witcher swung at the dummy skillfully separating the top half of the dummies body from the dummy. The top half flew making it look like a bird in the sky and fell just as fast landing nearby the blacksmith.

"Excuse me sir what I see you swing that blade is swung so finely by you surely you are called something to equal your skill?"

"Sycamore."

"A nice simple name but not one for a skilled warrior like yourself."

"simple the opposite of a Witchers job."

"Well not all things match."

The Witcher began to stare around the room losing his attention in the conversation and began to lose interesting in the conversation as well.

"Well I shall be going now."

"Goodbye kind sir."

All credit goes to Kylletd


End file.
